


JC: The Fetus Files

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [33]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles describing ordinary events on Voyager from a JC fetus's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a crisis aboard Voyager, and baby doesn't understand.

_Ow! What is that noise? Turn it off, Mommy, please!_

"Silence Red Alert."

_Thank you. I love you, Mommy!_

"Ugh."

"Kathryn, are you all right?"

_Daddy! Hi Daddy!_

"It's just kicking, that's all. I'll be fine."

"If you need to…"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Yes, Captain."

_What's going on? Mommy's so tense! Talk again, Daddy. I want to play!_

"Hail the enemy vessel."

_What's that? Can I play with it?_

"They're answering, Captain."

_Ooh, new voice! Who's that? They don't sound like they want to play. I guess I'll just be quiet for a little while and wait._

"Good baby."


	2. Prenatal Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway's in Sickbay for a checkup and baby does not like being poked and prodded.

"Energetic child you've got in there, Captain."

I recognize that voice, but it's not Mommy or Daddy. Stop poking me!

"You're not kidding. It doesn't give me a moment's rest."

Mommy! Tell the voice to stop poking me!

"Well, you'll be glad to know it's turned. Are you sure you don't want…?"

"I want to do this naturally, Doctor. No drugs, no technology; I don't trust EM fields."

"Caffeine is a drug."

Ooh, caffeine!

"Ouch."

"If you cut down on coffee, the baby might calm down."

"Thanks for the advice, Doctor. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, but be back in—."


	3. Kick Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven wants to feel the baby kick. Will it oblige?

_I don't like that voice. Mommy, make it go away!_

"Ugh."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes; it's just the baby kicking. Is that all?"

"Captain, I hesitate to make this request, but I have always been curious about the sensations you seem to be experiencing. Is it possible I might…?"

"Of course, Seven. It's really quite amazing. Perhaps someday you will experience this firsthand, but for now…here."

_That's not Mommy's hand!_

"I don't feel anything."

"That's strange; it was just moving a moment ago."

"Never mind. I must get back to Astrometrics."

"Of course. Dismissed."

_Free again! Woohoo!_

"Ugh."


	4. Mealtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's hungry, and thus so is mama.

What is that noise? Maybe if I kick, it'll stop.

"Ouch. It's very hard to eat when my insides are moving."

Mmm. Suddenly I feel really good! Mommy, keep doing whatever you're doing!

"How did you afford the rations for this anyway?"

Ooh, Daddy! Hi Daddy!

"Oomph. Well, the last time I ate Neelix's cooking...don't you remember?"

"I guess the crew's willing to sacrifice a lot to avoid seeing that again."

"I'm not complaining."

Food! Yay! I'm getting sleepy.

"Hmm, baby's finally quieting down. Maybe I'll actually get to finish my meal in peace today."

"That'd be nice."

Zzzzzzzz…


End file.
